Conventionally, a curtain airbag device is installed as a device for protecting the head portion of a vehicle occupant at the time of a side collision. The curtain airbag device is structured to include a curtain airbag that is folded-up in an elongated shape, and an inflator that supplies gas to the curtain airbag at the time of a side collision.
In a case in which a curtain airbag device of the above-described structure is assembled in a vehicle, the inflator is fixed to a position along the roof side rail (e.g., at the rear side of the center pillar), and the curtain airbag is fixed to the roof side rail at predetermined intervals.
However, in a case in accordance with the above-described conventional method, the inflator that is a comparatively heavy object must be fixed to the body by ceiling work (work that the worker carries out while raising his/her hands toward the ceiling side). Therefore, there are the problems that the work posture of the worker is poor, and the work efficiency of the worker also deteriorates. Further, the curtain airbag is an elongated object, and the fact that there are many points at which it is fastened to the body also is a factor causing the above-described problems.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-359044    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-139238